gleefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Imagine
Imagine - ''piosenka wykonana w odcinku "Hairography". Jest zaśpiewana przez chórzystów z Szkoły dla głuchych Haverbrook razem z New Directions. W połowie utworu, wzruszona Mercedes zaczyna śpiewać. Po chwili dołączają do niej Artie i reszta chóru z WMHS i razem z gośćmi zaczynają używać języka migowego. Tekst Wersja Studyjna= '''Mercedes:' Imagine there's no countries It isn't hard to do, Nothing to kill or die for, And no religion, too Imagine all the people Living life in peace, you-hoo-hoo Artie (i Mercedes): You may say I'm a dreamer, (But I'm not the only one) I hope someday you will join us (And the world will be as one) Rachel: Imagine no possessions, I wonder if you can Finn i Rachel (z New Directions): No need for greed or hunger A brotherhood of man (Imagine all the people Sharing all the world You) Mercedes (i Rachel): You may say I'm a dreamer (New Directions: '''You...) (But I'm not the only one) '''Artie i Mercedes (z New Directions): I hope someday you will join us (New Directions: '''You...) (And the world will live as one) |-| Wersja Odcinkowa= '''Haverbrook: Imagine there's no heaven It's easy if you try, No hell below us, Above us, only sky Imagine all the people Living life for today Mercedes i Haverbrook: Imagine there's no countries It isn't hard to do, Nothing to kill or die for, And no religion, too Imagine all the people Living life in peace, you Artie: You may say I'm a dreamer, Artie, Mercedes, i Haverbrook: But I'm not the only one Artie i Haverbrook: I hope someday you will join us Artie, Mercedes i Haverbrook: And the world will be as one Rachel i Haverbrook : Imagine no possessions, I wonder if you can Finn, Rachel i Haverbrook: No need for greed or hunger A brotherhood of man Finn, Rachel i Haverbrook z New Directions: Imagine all the people Sharing all the world You-hoo-hoo Mercedes i Haverbrook: You may say I'm a dreamer (New Directions: '''You...) '''Mercedes, Rachel i Haverbrook: But I'm not the only one Artie, Mercedes i Haverbrook z New Directions: I hope someday you will join us ('New Directions: '''You...) And the world will live as one Ciekawostki *Po nagraniu tej sceny, Jenna, Lea i Kevin wytatuowali sobie napis "Imagine" (''wyobraź sobie). *To pierwsza piosenka zaśpiewana przez dwa chóry. Drugą jest Bad", zaśpiewana przez Warblers'ów i New Directions w odcinku "Michael". *Z nieznanych powodów, początek piosenki został ucięty w wersji studyjnej. *Jedna z wielu piosenek, w których wersja odcinkowa jest inna niż studyjna. Galeria 1e48872aaf188ecf3673a95b1fbea685.jpg 300px-Imagine_glee_version.jpg 300px-Imagine_Lyrics.jpg 400px-Imagine1.jpg 468616_1276731699357_full.jpg 16991917_849869554001_img-glee-imagine-480-131250685469.jpg 100109447_e4519760-5b63-4135-8359-6f5a3f421948-hairography-imagine.jpg 622840405.jpeg Ep_11_imagine_9.jpg glee_episode11.jpg Glee_Imagine.jpg glee-encore-07.jpg glee-imagine.jpg Glee-Imagine-True-Colors-02-2009-11-25.jpg Hairography.png imagine (1).jpg imagine (2).jpg imagine.jpg Imagine-glee-show-john-lennon-mp3.jpg Filmy thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season 1 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Mercedes Jones Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Artie'go Abram'sa Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Hairography Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Tinę Cohen-Chang Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Finna Hudsona Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions